


100 Nights Of Shiro

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 100 Baby Challenge, Alternate Realities, Belly Kink, Clone Sex, Comedy, Fic Exchange, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Hair Washing, Infertility, M/M, No Kerberos Mission, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oral Sex, Orgy, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), The Sims 4 100 Baby Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: After finding a way to have a child with Shiro involving alternate realities, Keith decides he wants to have one more...or one hundred.*Based on The Sims 4 100 Baby Challenge.*
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	100 Nights Of Shiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Though Keith had suspected it, the reality still amazed him.

It had been a risk, with only the suspicion of his Galra blood providing the key to their need, but Keith - with Shiro’s blessing - went ahead in the dead of night, and did the unthinkable.

When he returned, it took little time to learn that he was pregnant. He still remembered the emotional tears pouring down Shiro’s face, his loving arms wrapped around him, and his hearty sobs.

_“Keith, it’s happening! It’s finally happening! I love you!”_

He could never forget how happy Shiro was to be starting a new life with his husband, something the older man yearned for dearly. But fate had not been kind to him, somewhere between the Galra experimentation and being injected into his new body.

Shiro could not help Keith conceive, a reality that broke his heart.

Finally, with a little bundle of joy in their arms, they felt a spark of hope, and it was thanks to the Shiro on a deserted wasteland, in an alternate reality, parted from his own Keith.

Thanks to that Shiro, they had a little boy with Shiro’s dark eyes and the makings of Keith’s black hair.

“Our Sven,” Shiro whispered, letting the quiet little infant clasp one of his giant fingers. “Our little miracle.”

And yet, certain thoughts lingered inside Keith, trickling on until they became a fountain, gushing with forbidden knowledge. He watched Shiro’s happy smile bestowed upon their son, and he thought, _‘why stop at one?’_

Keith loved Sven from the bottom of his heart, and the man he swore he’d never give up on. His venture made him realise that, even in other realities, Shiro was his universe there too, someone who deserved everything.

“...Yeah,” Keith said softly, ticking his baby’s belly playfully and being rewarded with a giggle. “Why stop at one?”

xxx

The second Shiro slept soundly in an alternate reality where his life was dedicated to the Galaxy Garrison rather than being a Paladin. The Kerberos Mission was a distant memory.

Rather than risk his life, Shiro remained on Earth, still wishing for a place among the stars. He was alone, huddled beneath the sheets he used to share with Adam, but no longer since an ultimatum was placed upon him.

Still, Shiro was lonely, so _lonely_.

He awakened to find a man striding towards the bed, placing a finger against his lips. Confused, Shiro said nothing, instead watching with intrigue as the man in black sat on the edge of his bed.

Perhaps it was the loneliness, the desire for something to fill the emptiness inside him, but when Keith began to straddle him, Shiro did not push him away. Those hungry hips grinding against him were too difficult to ignore.

Shiro groaned, perplexed by the situation… but not pushing this seductive stranger away. Keith _liked_ that.

They both liked it once the lower clothing was discarded, allowing their exposed flesh to touch.

“Come on, Shiro, please,” Keith demanded, grinding against his lover from another world below. “ _Fill_ me.”

As confused as Shiro was at how this stranger knew his name, he obeyed, much to their mutual delight.

Their hands linked as Keith rode Shiro’s arousal, their flushed faces a spectacle. Everything had been building up between them, especially Shiro who craved this intimacy he missed.

Bed sheets twisted around Shiro’s tensing legs, toes curling with every thrust, and each view giving the other lover something truly special to enjoy. As the pressure soared, a sense of familiarity sparked in them - for Keith, a reminder of his own husband, and for Shiro, something he could not quite place, but felt strongly inside his heart.

Eventually, their lovemaking came to a head, with Shiro’s thrusts intensifying, and their moans melting together. As Keith’s braid tumbled from his thrown back head, a soft cry, Shiro was unable to held back everything he kept imprisoned.

When he did fill Keith up, Shiro’s tears fell freely as he held onto this beautiful man that gave so much to him.

By the morning, Keith was gone, leaving behind a heartfelt note.

xxx

Months later, Keith sighed contentedly in his familiar bed.

Shiro’s head rested against his lover’s chest, listening to Keith’s steady heartbeat. His hand massaged Keith’s expecting belly, talking playfully towards the little life growing inside his husband.

Keith smiled, feeling the swirl of life inside him.

As Sven slept soundly in the bedroom next door, the two lovers basked in their moment together.

“Our second little miracle,” Shiro commented, placing a kiss on Keith’s stomach, before gazing up fondly. “I can’t believe it.”

“Yeah,” Keith said softly, realising that he enjoyed the feeling of carrying children of Shiro’s. He parted his legs, beckoning his husband closer. “Hey, come here. I want you.”

Shiro read his mind, nestling between Keith’s legs, and grinning. “Your wish is my command.”

As Shiro’s lips teased between his lover’s legs, stirring arousal inside him, Keith mewled, knowing he couldn’t get enough of this.

_‘...Maybe… one more couldn’t hurt?’_

xxx

Between Shiro the bounty hunter and Shiro the Gladiator hero, meeting the fourteenth Shiro unleashed so etching positively primitive in Keith.

Inside a Galra cruiser, Shiro’s desiring stare found Keith, who snuck onboard. His lavender furred body caught the violet lighting, and a flash of white hair dangled before his face.

Beneath the large hands of the Galran Shiro, Keith appreciated the growls from his lover’s throat.

Desperate for warmth in the cold recesses of space, tucked beneath the nesting of bedsheets, Keith moaned, cherishing how possessive this version of Shiro was.

He gripped onto the bed sheets as this Shiro took Keith, pounding him into the bed soon to break. As rough as the experience was, Shiro’s breathless moans against his ear, that hand placed right over Keith’s heart, grounded him. He knew this Shiro loved up like all the others did, as his husband did.

“Shiro…” Keith whimpered, bear tearing the sheets with his own Galra strength, his golden slits flashing in his eyes. “I’m yours…”

xxx

Back in his reality, Keith surrendered to Shiro's gentle fingers massaging his hair, bubbling from the shampoo.

They shared a shower together, comforted in their nakedness as they always were. Shiro ran his fingers through his lover’s unruly black hair, working the shampoo into those locks.

Keith purred, enjoying the sensation, but especially that protective prosthetic hand upon his belly. No matter where or what they were doing, Shiro always touched him, their unborn child.

It made Keith feel safe, and he could never get enough of it.

Once the hair product drained away, leaving his tangled hair long and wet, both Shiro’s hands reached down, caressing the soft swell. When Keith turned his head around, he saw those loving eyes burning into him.

“Starlight, you look so beautiful like this.”

As Shiro slowly slid a finger deep inside Keith, sucking sweetly at his neck, the pregnant man shivered. He clasped his husband's other hand, bringing it to his lips, and slowly sucking on Shiro’s fingers.

The moan he received was _delicious_.

Keith decided he wasn’t quite tired of this yet.

xxx

As Shiro and Keith cuddled on the couch, swimming in blankets in an extended lounge with their snoozing children, they talked between each other.

“Lancelot?”

“No.”

“Leoric!”

“Come on, Shiro.”

“I got it. Lionheart.”

Shiro received a playful punch for his suggestions, though Keith smirked. “This is what I get for telling you.”

His husband snickered. “A Paladin me? With a big sword and everything?” Shiro patted Keith’s stomach, talking to the little life inside his lover. “Our little hero.”

Little Athena, their little Galra Gumdrop, yawned loudly, curling into Keith’s side, cherishing the warmth. Keith stroked her head, touched by the parental instincts surging inside him. His life felt perfect.

“Keith, I’m sorry.”

“Hey.” Keith placed a finger against Shiro’s lips. “Don’t. You don’t have to apologise for a thing. You’re my soulmate, and we have our family.” When Shiro stayed silent, Keith replaced their finger with a kiss. “I love you.”

Shiro smirked. “Thanks, Starlight. I’m sorry, I just… You know me.”

“I do,” Keith agreed, kissing every one of Shiro’s fingers. “And I wouldn’t have you any other way. I would never give up on you.”

As Shiro fell asleep, Keith watched his husband sleep, adoring the sight. In his mind, he told Shiro, _‘Theres nothing wrong with you. You’re my Shiro.’_

That was when Keith decided in an instant, surrounded by Shiro and their many children. _‘One hundred. I want one hundred children with this gorgeous, perfect man.’_

xxx

One after the other, Keith visited different Shiro’s in the night, away from the eyes of his Paladin family. There was something addictive about this endeavour, meeting a new Shiro in another world.

And carrying a child.

It became a connection that transcended alternate realities, every Shiro a precious soul mate from beyond, their young bridging them together. His husband was in heaven, surprised by how… perfect everything was.

He had Keith, their children, and knew that his other selves were also being loved. His own heart grew in kind, finding their family stretching beyond just their own reality.

It was strange, but it made him happy.

The Paladin Leader, tending to his many young with affection, felt the same way, even without words. Every one of their little ones were cherished and loved, relieved he could give Shiro a family, and show the other Shiro’s just how much they meant to him.

_‘I wonder if…’_

Suddenly, Keith was snapped from his thoughts by Lance, who poked his head into the private crèche formed for the Captain’s children. “Huh?”

“Uh…” Lance deliberated on whether to speak or not, wondering what he might possibly add to the situation. “Keith, buddy? Maybe, just maybe, you need to take it easy, y’know? You’ve been pretty-”

“ _Can it,_ Lance,” Keith retorted, cheeks reddened, watching the Sharpshooter dart out the room.

After all, Keith had other things in mind.

xxx

The Shiro’s that were forgotten, doomed to a broken down space station in a reality close to his own.

Spurred by adrenaline, Keith pressed the buttons releasing the sealed chambers confining a row of clones. Purpled smoke billowed out, and the men slowly awakened, processing the room before them.

They found Keith, who made his intentions perfectly clear.

Wasting little time in getting down to business, the clones walked over, determined to connect with the Paladin they had the strongest bond with. Huddled between the warm bodies, Keith choked up at the feeling of gentle fingers carding through his tangled hair, hands worshipping him from every part of his body.

_“Keith…”_

_“Keith, I love you too…”_

_“Keith, please…”_

Before Keith knew what was happening, he was lowered onto the floor, sandwiched between two Shiro clones, while the others ran adoring hands across his shivering frame.

 _‘No,’_ Keith thought, becoming so lost in the prelude to lovemaking. _‘They’re Shiro’s. My Shiro’s. And they’ve been alone too long.’_

As the Shiro behind him pressed needily against his backside, eliciting a delightful growl, the front facing Shiro gazed lovingly into his eyes, his large hands roaming across his chest, tenderly exploring Keith’s scarred chest.

One Shiro entered, the other grinded his hips against Keith.

Suddenly, Keith was overwhelmed by physical stimulation, and he felt himself melting into the other Shiro’s. Those soft whispers into his ears, those ravenous lips against his own, his throat, his nipples…

Everything became a wondrous married warmth, drowning him of the painful memories the space station once occupied.

Once Keith was filled generously, he lazily gained the attention of another Shiro, nestling behind him with tenderness and loving words.

He knew his mission would be successful.

xxx

And it was, with nine months of bliss, absolute bliss with his family.

Except, of course, for the worse than usual morning sickness, extreme fatigue, and frequent pangs of hunger.

But that was to be expected when carrying multiple children.

Heavier than usual, Keith was helped to the kitchen by his attentive husband, who simply couldn’t take his hands off him. By the time they got there, the other Paladins aboard the Atlas greeted them, albeit with peculiar looks.

That was, until Slav’s shriek interrupted breakfast.

“ _The realities!_ ”

Everyone shared confused looks, unsure as to why their peaceful morning had been interrupted. By Keith’s side, Shiro clasped the love of his life’s hand, but he felt a headache coming on.

“What appears to be the trouble, Slav?” Allura inquired, ever the diplomat.

Thrusting an accusing finger or four towards the heavily pregnant Paladin and his lover, Slav wiggled his body in a strangely distressed manner. His voice continued to shriek across the hallway, nearly causing the plates and cutlery to rattle. “The alternate realities! They’re in chaos! I cannot perceive them!”

“Maybe it’s for the best?” Hunk tried to put Slav at ease. “You do get a little anxious worrying about what could be rather than the now, you know? Wanna join us for breakfast, bud?”

“That’s not it!” Slav threw his narrowed ruby red eyes at the couple sitting at the head of the table. “You’ve been inside them all!”

The other Paladins froze, while Keith muttered something to the effect of “not yet” under his breath only for Shiro to shush him. Curiosity got the better of them, and Pidge - the intellect - piped in.

“Okay. What are you talking about?”

Wasting no time, Slav dropped the bombshell. “The Shiro’s! Keith’s been with them all, a complete statistical improbability uncalculated!”

The Paladins blanched, unsure of how to process this information. Shiro was mortified, his fingers trembling against his lover’s hand. Displeased by this revelation against their will, Keith, however, sighed, squeezing Shiro’s hand in solidarity.

Allura furrowed her brows. “Now that you say so, I couldn’t help but notice Keith was expecting in… rather regular intervals.”

“Duh.” Pidge received a nudge from Hunk for their trouble.

Coran twirled his moustache thoughtfully, his gaze darting between a raving Slav and an absolutely _done_ Keith. “Your fluctuating pregnancies have been a curiosity, though I chalked it down to possible Galra habits.” Keith glared. “Perhaps Krolia or Kolivan can-”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Keith finally snarled, his belly wobbling as he shifted in his seat to stare Coran down. “Don’t even go there, Coran.”

Suddenly, in the midst of everything, Lance finally spoke. “So, wait. Lemme get this straight. You’re saying Keith’s been reality hopping? And getting freaky with other Shiro’s?”

Already getting their head around it, Pidge muttered. “Yep.”

In typical Lance fashion, he responded somewhere between a bewildered screech and a hysterical laugh.

Sympathetic, Hunk glanced between Keith and Shiro, assessing their expressions. “Hey, Shiro. Did you…?”

Red faced, Shiro lamented their laundry being aired so publicly, but not wanting to leave his sweetheart to face the music alone. He managed a firm nod, his hand never leaving Keith.

“Don’t you know what chaos this could cause?” Slav clutched his whiskered head, flailing around. “Imposing yourself onto other realities could cause a catastrophic effect!”

As if on cue, the kitchen door burst open, and a flood of very familiar faces burst open. Keith’s eyes bugged wide, and Shiro felt his soul leave his body. As for the other Paladins, they were in complete shock, speechless at what they were seeing.

Shiro’s, a whole room of Shiro’s, entered, their eyes completely transfixed on Keith. And Keith recognised them all.

“Keith,” the first Shiro exclaimed, spellbound by the sight of the young man. His dusted cloak and survival clothing from living in the wastelands. “It’s you…”

Another Shiro, an Altean from a rare alternate reality, gazed at Keith, his cheek markings glowing blue. “I’ve missed you terribly.”

A quiet voice came from the heart of the Shiro clan, the second Shiro with black hair. The lonely Shiro. His eyes glistened, as if hope had bloomed before him. “Never thought I’d see you again, Keith...”

“You see? Do you see?!” Slav slavered, close to breaking point, watching reality break down before him. “The very concept of alternate realities are breaking down! This - shouldn’t - happen!”

While Shiro was surprised at the sight of himself one hundred fold, Keith sat in silence. Every Shiro brought back a memory, a sensual night, resulting in a pregnancy.

When he saw the six clones from his last encounter, captivated as ever, Keith felt the children inside his belly stir.

There was chaos in the moment. Slav was still screaming, wiggling around, and mourning the fate of existence itself. Allura and Coran were staring at each other for answers, while Hunk flushed with embarrassment. Lance mimicked Slav in mortification, unable to believe what he was witnessing. Falling back on knowledge to spare their brain, Pidge took mental notes at this unusual phenomenon.

Shocked, Shiro observes all his other selves, while Keith grew blissfully warm under the attention of all the Shiro’s, and that hand still holding his. The energy was wild, with most of the attention in the room on him, but there was one thought that stayed in his mind.

_‘I wonder if they’ll stay?’_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is “Character does the Sims 4 100 Baby Challenge except not on Sims 4 and with 100 versions of their Love Interest” by Lunarium. So, it might have been the medicine I was on, or the sheer challenge of writing this one, but thought, LET’S DO IT.
> 
> The prompter kindly gave me lots of tropes and ideas to work with, so I tried to incorporate as much as possible to give the story a mixture of everything. Because I went with an alternate reality point, it meant I could be quite creative with the worlds Keith visits and the other Shiro’s. For example, the first Shiro (the Daddy of Sven) comes from the AU in the VLD episode Sven shows up in. The idea of Sven being a Sheith baby is my favourite headcanon, so it’s here.
> 
> Stuff like infertility, Keith just going for all the Shiro’s, and such came from the generous prompter list of ideas. Even though Keith loves all the Shiro’s, because let’s face it, it’s Shiro, his original hubby will always own his heart.
> 
> I kept the childbirth out, and focused more on the pregnancy and the fun times. I went with Keith’s Galra blood being a big part of it.
> 
> I went for a more comedic element to this story. At first, I thought it might have been OOC, but honestly? Keith REALLY loves Shiro, in this reality and the next so he might want to spread his love across all the alternate worlds, and share a big family with the OG Shiro.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤❤️


End file.
